Animal Within
by ploting
Summary: After an encounter with a new gang of robbers with strange abilities GoGo got injected with a serum that brings out her inner animal, Big Hero 6 now must try to capture both the robbers as well as help GoGo cure herself and be brought to normal. Warning: Furry event. I don't own anything from the series. Side note: I tried to make it easier to read, dividing in 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope all of you would like the story.  
**

* * *

San Fransokyo was in every matter from the biggest to the smallest a bustling metropolis where one could barely miss something, from great industrial buildings to giant tourist attractions, rich in places where one could buy something for who knows what price giving up in a sense the wealth its citizens have, but beyond those façades of welfare like all the cities and great metropolises there was also the problem of crime in the city.

Whom the police have to solve, some crimes were however not so easy to solve however the city has one major weapon, Big Hero 6 who right now were in pursuit of a new gang of jewel robbers dressed in dark colors each costume representing an animal and had black masks. The group consisting of 4 members managed to avoid and escape the regular authorities and this had been done for some time, this because of some strange abilities whom no one knew from where they had it, especially with the fact that they came out only when things are heating up. However the heroes: Hiro, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi and Baymax were right on their trail.

"We are right behind the robbers they wouldn't be able to escape easily." Hiro said threw his come link to the others.

"This would be another win for us." Fred exclaimed jumping threw the buildings.

"Those heroes are a real pest for us we wouldn't be able to escape with the prize." Said the thin robber, whose costume had the color and insignia of a feline.

"Doesn't matter, Falcon Eye is around just follow me to that alley." Said the leader of the group who had a lion insignia on his mask directing them on a dark alley.

"They are going on that alley!" Exclaimed Honey Lemon.

"Baymax, could you show the map of the alley?" Hiro asked riding on his robot.

"That alley has no dead end; it is on a straight line that leads just a few 3 streets near the Lucky Cat Café." Said the robot showing the map.

"I will try to cut them off." GoGo came and with her wheels she climbed on the walls and started to accelerate towards the robbers.

"Falcon Eye, ready the serum." Said their leader through a com link to another member of his team, who was concealed in a building that was in on the alley right at the last floor, he was armed with a sniper rifle at the ready loaded with a purse full of long darts that contain a special serum.

"Serum is ready, but I must be cautious the heroes are around." He said getting his rifle ready while GoGo passed the roof above him.

"Just have the serum ready you know what to do. We have to be quick if we want to run." He said.

"You aren't running anywhere now." Said the hero with a yellow suit that appeared before them popping a bubble from her gum before Honey Lemon appeared behind them.

"We wouldn't want to fight but if you force us." Said the leader before feeling a small black needle in his back that immediately hulk up, followed by the one with a bear theme suit facing Honey Lemon.

"We will be your guests." Said the other robber grinning now having red eyes.

"You are lucky I like rough." GoGo commented while their chief attacked in a furious was but GoGo managed to dodge him once before he managed to grab her to throw her in the building. Honey Lemon used her Chem-purse to ready three chem-balls for the other but he just avoided them, the girl managed to avoid the furious charge that smashed a nearby trashcan. The leader fought hard against GoGo who had managed to dodge him and to throw him backwards.

"You really fight well I can see a wild spirit I can tell." The leader said.

"Spare the flattering." She said preparing to charge again, during that time a car had arrived.

"Chief our ride has arrived." Said another one with a female voice.

"Brute prepares to dodge them again we need some time." The leader ordered and the big one charged again just when Fredzilla came before him.

"How about you feel some…..." Fred didn't finished as the big one hit him hard to go backwards. "Ugh, bad moment."

"Say that again dude." Wasabi came preparing his blades for a charge.

"Nice blades you got but are you fast enough." Said the thin robber preparing himself while Wasabi charged and was dodged by him he was agile just like a cat, while the fight was on out in the sky Hiro was preparing to land on a good spot.

"Prepare to land Baymax we must intervene."

"Hiro my scanner indicate there is another robber nearby that is armed." Said Baymax which caused Hiro to get worried and looked around and see another one with a sniper rifle ready to shoot.

"Baymax Rocket-Fist." The 14 year old hero ordered and Baymax fired his rocket fist and hit the building causing it to vibrate the sniper to shoot a dart into GoGo's unarmored part of her leg.

"Auch!"

"Blast." Said the sniper.

"You aren't going anywhere." Said the young hero on the robot who's fist just came back.

"I have to contradict you kid." He said calmly throwing a handful of smoke grenades on the ground and the smoke enveloped everything around making everything almost invisible.

"Let's disappear." The leader of the group ordered and all threw a handful of grenades down for a thick fog of smoke to form around the group.

"I don't think so." GoGo exclaimed feeling an animalistic urge her eyes turned green and feline like and lunged at the smoke, in that cloud he sensed the robbers had just fled with the exception of one, focusing very high on the smoke she managed to notice a shape that seemed to move slowly and in the next moment she lunged at it and seemed to just have scratched him. When the smoke cleared she noticed she managed to capture one of the robbers that was now unconscious while the rest get away by car and just in that moment she turned to relatively normal but somehow she felt strange.

"GoGo are you all right?" Asked Honey Lemon concerned.

"I think so." She said while Hiro came down with Baymax.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah, but boy that bulky one really has problem with his nerves." Fred said revealing his face.

"By the way what was with that rocket fist and smoke on the building?" Wasabi asked.

"There was a sniper on that building he was surely working for the robbers. I think I managed to prevent him from hitting any of you." Hiro explained before turning to GoGo.

"What is wrong GoGo?"

"It's nothing serious I will be fine." The Korean replied before the latina noticed the dart in her leg.

"GoGo I believe the sniper hit you." She said pulling out the dart.

"Why would he use a dart?" Asked Wasabi.

"Well when one uses a dart it means that it contains something to probably sabotage the team, a mind control serum, a poison or something to weaken the body or drive the person numb." Fred said.

"Whatever it is we must find out." Honey Lemon said before turning to the Korean girl with concern. "Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Like I said it's nothing, I am just feeling a bit tired." She replied before hearing a police car coming. "Let's give the robber to the police and then go home, we will find out tomorrow what it was."

"I don't know what to say about this." Honey Lemon said with concern holding the dart.

"It will be fine Honey Lemon. I just need some rest."

* * *

**Author's note: I decided to split the story into more chapters to be much easier for readers to go through. Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I also tried to bring this story a bit up to date after City of Monsters. I was however too busy with my other works.**

**Please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the cops placed the robber into custody the team immediately dispersed to go to their homes for a nice night of sleep. Honey Lemon was however still concerned about GoGo and what substance might have been injected into her. In that night after going to sleep GoGo felt something aching in her legs and in a way it was aching all over her body not knowing what was happening but in a way the main problem wasn't the aching as was Honey Lemon's snoring, good thing that it was during the spring break. In the next day everything was going on as normal as possible, Honey Lemon was up already making a healthy breakfast for both her and GoGo while the Latina girl was looking lively the Korean girl was looking sick barely managing to come down the stairs but still keeping a stern face of determination.

"GoGo how did you slept?" She asked concerned for her friend.

"Fine, Honey Lemon." She groaned.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should call a doctor I mean look how you are after been hit by that dart."

"You don't need to worry Honey Lemon." GoGo said trying to calm her although the Latina wasn't very convinced.

"Well do you want some breakfast, I made a smiling face." She said lively showing her plate with eggs and toasted bread while the Korean took a seat and started to eat while Honey Lemon went to wash her plate, already finishing her dish, while the Korean started eating but somehow with a bit of difficulty, it seemed like it was hard for her to swallow but still kept eating. After Honey Lemon finished washing her plate the news reported informed that there was a break from custody, from what it seemed it was the robber that they had just cached last night.

"How unfortunate, the robbers surely aren't giving up on each other." Honey Lemon commented going away from the sink to get her clothes ready.

"We will manage to get them tonight." GoGo said finishing her dish before feeling a headache.

"GoGo I think that you should better stay and rest today we must get to SFIT to see what is all about, good thing we are allowed to work in our labs during spring breaks." GoGo then got off from her seat to get the plate in the sink before turning to her.

"Like I said there isn't anything to worry abou-ARGHH." The Korean felt her body been hit from inside out, making her to bind to the ground while she was holding her arms around her body feeling a great surge of pain all across her body.

"GoGo what is wrong with you?!" Honey Lemon asked scared.

"Honey….Lemon." She started while saliva was leaking from her right side of her lip while looking at her. "Call…the others." The Latina immediately went for her phone and just in that moment the Korean noticed that in her right leg yellow fur with spots was starting to appear, extending to her foot and up, GoGo never felt so scared in her whole life on seeing this. Honey Lemon only watched in total horror at what was happening while holding her phone trying to reach for the contacts with shaking hand.

The yellow fur started to extend to her upper body while GoGo felt a pressure on her feet, her white socks ripped off revealing her leg that was lengthening and turning feline like, while feeling her muscles and bones modifying, turning more agile. Her hands then started to be covered in yellow fur with black spots and her nails got sharper before the face of the girl became also covered in fur and her eyes became feline like, the corneas kept their original color while the pupils became feline like and she also felt a pressure in her pants and in the next moment a long tail appeared.

At the Lucky Cat Café Hiro just finished his own breakfast, just when he heard his phone vibrating looking at the contact he noticed Honey Lemon's picture on it he thought that probably it was about the dart and what the effect was pressing on the answer button he placed his phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hiro! Call the others quickly, there is something happening to GoGo and you must all come." She started in a voice full of panic.

"Honey Lemon what happened?" Hiro asked with worry.

"Just come here quickly." She said ending the call while she continued to watch with horror at what was happening.

Hiro immediately called the rest of the gang to tell them about Honey Lemon's call, they in Wasabi's car managed to get to the apartment where Honey Lemon and GoGo were staying it wasn't that much fast actually especially with Wasabi's usual thing of not going too fast but they managed to get to the door of the apartment where Honey Lemon was looking scared like seeing the devil himself.

"We came as fast as possible." Wasabi said.

"What happened is GoGo all right?" Hiro asked.

"Oh Dios Mío Santa María protegernos." She said making the sign of the cross on herself. "You should see for yourself." Everyone was scared and worried at what could have happened they hoped it wasn't something too bad the girl slowly opened the door to the apartment and just in just that moment the boys had their jaws dropped at what they have seen, GoGo had yellow fur with black spots all over her body plus a long tail, nails sharp like blades and cat like feet.

"GoGo became a…" Wasabi started with a trembling hand pointing at her.

"A human-Cheetah hybrid girl! Wow." Fred exclaimed in amazement.

"This isn't something to enjoy Fred, especially in our case!" Wasabi said totally shocked.

"How did this happened?!" Hiro asked with the same shock.

"It was during our breakfast, everything seemed fine of course GoGo looked sick and out of sudden this happened." Honey Lemon explained trying to calm herself while taking the dart from her drawer.

"It was that dart that hit me, it provoked my transformation. I swear if I found the one who did this I will ripe him apart." GoGo said angrily looking menacing as if wanting to go on a killing spree.

"Baymax please scan the dart." Hiro said and the healthcare robot started to scan.

"Scan complete, it appears the dart contains a serum with animal DNA that could cause severe mutation in the long turn this been the condition GoGo is at this very moment." The robot said.

"But I don't understand why would a sniper use darts containing serum with animal DNA to shoot at us." Wasabi said.

"I don't think it was for us, don't you heard about their strange abilities that come out when things go rough for them, that sniper probably delivers the serum to the gang to escape and then take the antidote. This is in a way something normal; in my comics evasive thieves have a backup plan of course this exceeds anything." Fred said.

"So in this case the sniper didn't want to aim at us but wanted to deliver the serum." Hiro said.

"Too bad we haven't searched for the antidote to it when we captured that robber." Wasabi said.

"We must try to make the antidote then because who knows when they will come out." Honey Lemon said.

"I hope we will do it quickly because I don't intend to stay like this till who knows when they would come out." GoGo said.

"Honey Lemon could you try to make the antidote?" Hiro asked.

"I would do it but I can't leave GoGo to be seen by other people or to make noise, in a way, if the serum in first stage gives the one the ability of the animal and the second makes this, who knows how it is in the third stage, it could activate her animal instincts." She explained.

"Not to mention the fact that a cheetah's need of food is 6.2 pounds of meat a day." Baymax said showing details about cheetahs on his chest.

"Come on guys I would not turn savage." GoGo said.

"Not in this moment but who knows when, because anyone has an inner beast." Fred said while GoGo hissed at the annoying rich teen to shut up and Wasabi made some steps back.

"Well in this case someone must stay behind to watch her." Hiro said.

"I would stay without a question, GoGo reminds me now of a character in my comics of course I don't quite remember which one."

"You do that and I will cut you." GoGo said, she wasn't in the mood to be annoyed by anyone and the teen genius turned to the Afro-American.

"What about you Wasabi?"

"I would do it without a question but I have to be somewhere and could come back only in the afternoon." He said, however he was more scared to be near one who became a predatory animal.

"Well it seems in this case I have to go to ask for help." Hiro said making an annoyed face, knowing he has to ask his rival for help and everyone knew it was Karmi.

"Doesn't matter; try only to convince her to do it, she will surely accept." Honey Lemon before taking a scissor.

"I will try." Hiro said while Honey Lemon cut some hair from GoGo both her normal hair and the one from her fur coat.

"And by the way aside from the dart, you will also need to give Karmi this, in order to make the antidote." She said giving to the teen genius a tube with a lock of hair.

"I am on my way." The boy was ready to go before something grabbed his blouse by the hood, Hiro turned to see that it was GoGo who looked at him with anger.

"And by the way if I find out that you slipped something of this predicament." She started and showed her really sharp claws and moved them under his chin before showed her very sharp predator teeth. "Those claws and teeth are ready to tore anyone apart. UNDERSTOOD!"

"Y-yes ma'am." Hiro said terrified and trembling before he and the robot left in an accelerated pace both to get to SFIT and to escape Cheetah GoGo's wrath and possibly hunting instinct, there was no way he would become a pray to anything or anyone that became an animal.

* * *

_At a secret location:_

The Gang of robbers returned to their secret base in an abandoned warehouse outside the city, their encounter with the heroes isn't something outlaws would like, especially when it came to pull out a big heist but return with only part of the loot plus having one of their team mates captured and had to get him out from the custody of the police. One thing to know however was one thing their boss was already waiting for them in the shadow.

"It is unfortunate that Big Hero 6 managed to almost capture you all, good thing that you all had managed to escape however and recover Lightning." Said the boss who was a man in his mid 40's well built in a way the brains of all the operations.

"The police are nothing compared to those heroes who get into things they shouldn't." Said the boss getting off his mask revealing himself an African man in his late 30's. "It is however good that we managed the rescue."

"True but aside from that I had just found out another thing to know." He said before another one, the sniper came and plugged a cable from his rifle into a computer nearby.

"It seems that one of our darts hit a member of that hero team." He said sowing the recording. "The serum that was reserved for Lightening seems to have gotten into someone else."

"One of the heroes." Said the rescued robber getting of his mask, revealing himself as a tanned man in his late 30's with oval face, black hair and green eyes. "This would be a problem especially now."

"Indeed but there is also a positive aspect if you tell me, one of the heroes is officially out of commission for the moment and it would be easier for us to do what we planned next." He said showing a digital map on the computer.

"Our new target would be a shipment of diamonds that would come in the city exactly tonight in the port. But before this big heist there will be another."

"Glad to hear this because cats aren't that much fond of the water." Said the leader of the gang.

"That might be true but using the absence of one of the heroes in the best way possible, would make the heist easier especially if Lightning would become something of a Black Shadow from now on." He said pulling a siring and a new black mask both with a symbol of a Panther on them.

* * *

Hiro and Baymax had managed to get thanks to Wasabi to SFIT, in a way it wasn't the first time he has to ask help from his rival at school they managed to get her help when it came to Orso Knox and the Mayoi however the problem, and of course the relationship was still complicated especially with his suspicion on Liv Amara. In a way even thou he was still suspicious on what her idol was doing it was prudent to simply try to be on the good side and not annoy her with anything that and some other things this was also what Wasabi told him on the road as well.

He was now in front of her lab and with a bit of reticence he knocked on the door praying she would be here something confirmed when he heard footsteps before she opened the door having her lab coat on.

"Why did you come here Genius Boy?" She said in her usual cold manner reserved for him.

"I need your help with something."

"You know I am kind of busy now."

"It wouldn't take long I promise." He said in a calm tone before she let him enter.

"I hope it isn't your conspiracy theories again regarding Liv and Sycorax."

"It isn't." He started.

"Then what is." She asked getting her lab gear ready.

"Do you know about last night robbery and Big Hero 6 chasing after the gang?" Hiro started.

"Oh yeah, too bad I wasn't there to see Captain Cutie in action." She said her mind drifting in her fantasies with the boy's alter-ego and he only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah about that I happened to be around the corner when Big Hero 6 confronted the robbers and captured one; however there was a sniper on a building that was working for the robbers and." The girl saw Hiro pulling out the dart from his backpack to show it to her making a confused look. "He was using those darts, from what I can tell it contains some sort of serum, could you analyze it?"

"Why didn't you ask Honey Lemon for help?"

"I wanted but she is….busy with something." The boy didn't want to tell about GoGo, he really didn't want to be ripped apart. Karmi immediately took a pair of gloves and a medical mask before taking the dart, placing it to an analyzing device what showed her really made her dumbstruck.

"What on Earth?!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hiro asked trying to sound as if he doesn't know.

"This dart contains animal DNA, more specifically cheetah DNA."

"You know from where I was watching I saw the sniper and in a way it was like he wanted to aim at someone, but I couldn't figure out to whom." Hiro explained.

"Why would, a sniper use darts with animal DNA to aim at Big Hero 6." Karmi asked confused.

"I don't think he was aiming to them, do you remember that the news reported the fact that this group had some sort of special abilities, I believe the sniper was there to help the robbers by administering the serum. The serum probably provides them with animal abilities to fight and escape. That explains how they managed to escape the police and the heroes last night." Hiro said of course he already figured everything out.

"That is for the short term." Karmi said making an analysis. "By my analysis the serum could grant the animal's abilities to a person only in the short term as first stage, but in the long term it could turn the person into hybrid if they don't get the antidote."

"Is there a possibility to make an antidote for one that turned already into a hybrid?" Hiro said.

"Of course, it is just like with Orson Knox but I need a DNA sample from the victim that could have been hit by the dart." Karmi said and Hiro pulled out the tube with hair samples giving them to the girl.

"Will those do?"

"Yeah they will." The girl said before a feeling of curiosity struck her "By the way, who was the one hit by the dart?" This caught Hiro with nerves to the maximum; he promised that he wouldn't tell who it was especially after been warn what the consequences could be.

"In how much time will you manage to make the antidote?" Hiro asked trying to change the subject but Karmi noticed the boy's nervous attitude and looked at the black hair sample before smirking.

"Wait a moment, it was GoGo the one who got hit wasn't it." She said now with an evil smile.

"No she wasn't." Hiro said stressed.

"You can't fool me Hiro." Karmi said taking with a tweezers a black hair sample and placing it on the DNA analyzer.

"DNA doesn't lie plus her black hair can't be mistaken." She said with a smirk crossing her arms looking at Hiro who was even more scared.

"Let's keep this between the two of us and please just don't tell her or anyone else you know about this." Hiro said begging with his hands hold together with puppy like eyes.

"I wouldn't tell anyone don't worry, by the way why becoming a scared cat." She asked wanting to make fun of him.

"Karmi put yourself in my place! Would you tell someone about this kind of stuff after the person that transformed into a human-cheetah mutant hybrid, threatened you to rip you apart showing claws and teeth that could probably rip your bones as well?" Hiro exclaimed annoyed making the girl's smirk to disappear.

"Good argument." She said not wanting to imagine this.

"Ahh, how much time it will take you to make the antidote?"

"It wouldn't take long, just 1 hour but I will manage to make it after returning from Sycorax from my internship." Karmi said.

"Ah great." Hiro said not too pleased. "Could you call me when it's done and please don't tell anyone about this, not even Liv or say anything similar I really don't want to become GoGo's prey."

"Don't worry I wouldn't, and the antidote will be done before sunset." Karmi said and Hiro turned around to leave the biotech student and just in that moment Karmi realized that her rival just gave her an idea.

"And by the way Hiro." She started to with a smirking smile and the boy turned to her "I have to thank you."

"For what?" The teen genius asked puzzled.

"You just give me a new story idea. I already can tell the future fight between Big Hero 6 and the Wild Gang, I can already see Captain Cutie's fight with their half lion leader the Jungle King." The girl said smiling with pride.

"You will turn the robbers into hybrid animals?"

"Be happy that it doesn't tell about GoGo becoming a half cheetah hybrid."

"I'm glad you didn't turn Big Hero 6 into anthropomorphic animals." Hiro said with a smirk annoying the girl a bit.

"Not in a million years!"

"Glad to hear this and again call me when you manage to finish it." Hiro said leaving the lab, before Hiro got a message on his phone.

"Trouble again."

* * *

_Back at GoGo's apartment:_

"I am telling you Honey Lemon I don't need a babysitter or zookeeper to watch over me in order to not go wild." GoGo commented sitting on a chair at the table.

"I know that GoGo but still we can't take risks especially now with your predicament." Honey Lemon said putting some meat on the table for her friend.

"Maybe but for you to know I don't need to eat like an animal." She commented taking a fork and a knife to eat something from the meat "You cooked it."

"Well I just thought that maybe it isn't necessary raw meat since you are actually half human and full animal." Said the Latina smiling while GoGo groaned taking another bite from the meat.

"I really want a payback from those goons from where I got this." She said scratching the table with her claws at her hands.

"Surly they will come out sooner or later." Honey Lemon said before noticing the news.

"_There had been another robbery on another jewel shop, from what it seems the thieves had again managed to pull out a heist surprisingly however this time it was reported that only two were present and they haven't stolen but a single necklace valued at the price of 35.000 dollars._" Said the reporter.

"Here we go again." GoGo said getting off from her seat but Honey Lemon came to her.

"Actually maybe you should stay here because, you know your predicament." She said with a stressed smile.

"Honey Lemon!" She groaned.

"Sorry GoGo but in your case, the situation is quite volatile." The girl said.

"Hisssss."

"But don't worry after we get the antidote you can do whatever you want against them except killing or tearing them to shreds." Honey Lemon said before pressing the button for her Skymax to come with her costume.

* * *

_Scene of the robbery._

Big Hero 6 or more specifically Honey Lemon, Hiro, Baymax and Fred arrived at the jewel shop that was recently robbed, from what it seems the gang had hit again but this time however they did in the next way. They cut out the electricity before immobilizing the jeweler who barely managed to trigger the alarm.

"It seems that during the night they use one tactic and during the day they use another." Hiro commented.

"And again they escape I wonder when those wild boys will show up again." Fred said.

"Well we must find out and stop them before they escape again." Hiro said.

"Well it wouldn't be without activity especially with GoGo's situation." Honey Lemon said.

"Good thing that Karmi would give me a message when she finishes the antidote."

"You know guys in a way I would vote to unleash GoGo's wild animal self onto those robbers in the late mission." Fred said imagining some scene in which the cheetah hero fights them.

"Sorry to say this Fred but I really don't want her to stay like this for too long and become wilder then she might be at the moment." Hiro commented he really doesn't want to get cut into bits by GoGo if she finds out about the fact that the one who is making the antidote found out about the predicament.

"This is something I also wish as well." Honey Lemon commented before leaving the scene.

"Too bad I really wished to see something like this." Fred commented.

* * *

_Back at GoGo's apartment:_

GoGo watched the situation on television how the situation was, it really was a disappointment the fact that the gang had managed to escape again but aside from that she also experimented her new feline abilities especially her punches on her boxing equipment not to mention that the claws also proved to be quit an interesting new assert in her arsenal. Of course when the others including Wasabi came back each had a different view; Wasabi was scared about what could GoGo now do with her feline abilities, Honey Lemon was both afraid and worried about her, Fred was impressed and Hiro had mixed feelings while Baymax analyzed the situation.

"So they escaped again." GoGo said in a cold tone.

"Unfortunately yes, we need to find what might be their next target and when." Hiro said.

"Hopefully very soon I really don't want to play zookeeper or something like this." Wasabi commented.

"The antidote would be ready soon GoGo you wouldn't have to stay like this for too long however I heard it will be finished before sunset." Hiro said.

"Hopefully I already think GoGo is becoming more Cheetah then human." Wasabi said fearful.

"I don't!" The Korean hissed scratching the table with her claws making Wasabi to take some steps back.

"Let's calm down I am sure things would sort out." Honey Lemon said before Hiro got a message on his phone.

"Karmi returned from Sycorax, it seems there was a short program due to some business. But she would need Honey Lemon to help finish it." Hiro said.

"By the way, have you slipped the information about what happened to me?" GoGo asked.

"Of course not." Hiro said but the Korean was suspicious. "Listen it isn't quit the moment for that."

"Just remember what to expect if I find out that she knows while still been half cheetah." She said showing the claws intimidating the teen genius.

"Those claws are really sharp it could cause a high amount of damage to people." Baymax said in his calculated way.

"We already know that Baymax." Hiro said.

"Yet maybe they would be better used to attack the ones that did this to you." Said Fred.

"Fred this is now risky especially if people see her like this." Wasabi commented.

"Although I do admit that this could spare me that." Hiro said.

"And this time I really agree." GoGo commented, if there was some prey her animal self would want, it would be the leader of that gang, the sniper that injected it or better the one who made the serum.

* * *

_Robber's Hideout._

"The heist went well." Commented the leader placing the necklace on the table where his boss was waiting.

"Perfect and the test for the serum."

"It went well." Said thin one injecting the antidote to counter the panther serum.

"Excellent, tonight you shall hit the ship and take the diamonds." Said the boss taking the necklace and analyzed every detail.

"I will only take the necklace in my case." Said the boss.

"Why only the necklace?" Asked the bulky one.

"It is a personal matter in my case, but aside from that there will be a message to be told very soon and maybe sooner or later would get it, plus in your case I didn't done it because I wanted to join you but because you needed me as I needed you." Said the man looking at his lab coat, on it there was the emblem of Sycorax the boss only looking at it and he grinned before turning to the robbers.

"There is only one mission that you must do however before the heist tonight." He started pulling out an envelope.

* * *

Back at GoGo's apartment things went normal for some time, there had been no incidents regarding GoGo's predicament, Honey Lemon also communicated them that the antidote will be done in an hour, this brought a sense of relief to GoGo that she wouldn't have to stay like that for too long as well as for Hiro who had to stay with her alongside Baymax.

"Well the antidote will soon be ready and after that GoGo you will be able to come out again." Hiro commented.

"I'm glad to hear this I really hate to be stranded in here all day. Boy I feel petty now for animals that are locked in cages." GoGo commented standing on a chair at the table.

"At least they aren't exercising their claws on people." Hiro commented.

"Listen, be happy that didn't happened in my case I really can restrain my animal self." She said before hearing a burr from Hiro's phone.

"Another robbery!" Hiro exclaimed.

This time they wouldn't escape." GoGo commented while Hiro went outside with Baymax.

"Sorry GoGo but you can't come out while still like this, don't get me wrong I know you want to go after them but for now it is better to prevent something." He said.

"Grrrrr!" She started and Hiro immediately exited the apartment he then pressed a button on his phone to call Skymax to bring his and his robot's costumes.

* * *

_At the Robbery_

The Robbers had managed to again dodge the police and to escape with another valuable necklace they were now however followed by Big Hero 6 who now were trying to get them alongside the police all of them were followed by a television helicopter who was filming the chase.

"Remember we must be in a dark place in order for us to have a chance to escape." Commented the leader going to a narrow dim lit alley and just then Fred jumped in front of them.

"Going somewhere not so fast I want a payback from you."

"You aren't going anywhere this time!" Hiro said landing on the alley with Baymax and Wasabi.

"In your case I wouldn't be so sure." Said a thin one but different this time, before out of sudden several lights had been put out and in the shadows a fast and shadowy silhouette was jumping everywhere, Hiro then activated his night vision with infrared sensors.

"Fred! Give us some light." Hiro ordered.

"Right awa…." He was pushed in the back by the shadowy figure before disappearing and kicked Wasabi.

"He is fast this one." Wasabi said.

"It's time." Said the leader of the robbers and threw smoke grenades to disappear.

"We can't allow them to escape this time." Hiro said trying to get to them only to be stuck in a trap, his foot was now tight to a pole while Baymax went to help Hiro only to found his feet trapped in molasses.

"Oh no." Baymax said before the figure appeared.

"You have faced the Dark Shadow and it was fun for me. Now we will go to bite from a big apple." He said dropping an envelope on the ground.

"Argh they really are a nuisance." Wasabi commented getting back on his feet and started to clean himself up.

"Yeah and I really want to give that bulky one a just desert." Fred commented.

"I know that Fred." Hiro said while freeing himself from the trap and Baymax activated his rockets for the molasses to melt while Hiro went to take and open the envelope to read.

"What is it in there, Hiro?"

"It's a riddle: _Where water hit the artificial rock formed from sand and liquid giants are where they arrive, once the sun of the night arises the wild shadows will strike and treasures from the soil will be taken._" He read.

"Water hits the artificial rock made from sand and liquid where giants are where they arrive." Wasabi asked thinking.

"What kind of rock could be made from sand and liquid?" Fred asked.

"We must find out soon." Said Hiro before he was contacted by someone.

"Hello…GoGo…..sorry we couldn't manage to capture them…I know I know we are working on it." Hiro said.

_Back at GoGo's place_

"I see you know I really should have come this time" GoGo commented with a frown "All right…." She said closing her phone.

"Stupid animal ROBBERS!" She shouted hitting her fist against a table opening her computer that shown some news on what was certain a prize too great to dismiss.

"Shipment of diamonds coming in the port tonight!?" She said before thinking for a moment. "That is their main target; this one was only a distraction."

"Sorry guys but this time I will go and will answer with the same weapons they use but at maximum capacity." GoGo said pulling out her phone to call her Skymax to get her armor; they will now feel what means to have an animal instinct and abilities at their fullest plus she wants to see what she can do in this anthropomorphic form.

* * *

_Back to the team._

"So what do we do now?" Wasabi asked.

"We must get back to GoGo's apartment I hope Honey Lemon managed to finish the antidote." Hiro said.

"Me too I really don't want to her to go wild in anyway."

"Ohh too bad, because I really wanted to see how GoGo uses her new animal powers." Fred said.

"Cool until she goes too wild." Wasabi commented seeing an incoming call from Honey Lemon.

"Honey Lemon how is the situation?" Hiro asked.

"Guys you all must come immediately." She said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but come quick." Honey Lemon said.

"We must get to GoGo's place something happened."

"I really wonder what." Wasabi said.

"Only one way to find out, let's go." Fred said and all hopped on Baymax to fly towards GoGo's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

GoGo was fully suited up in her dark power amour, and was going at full speed towards the docks; she was using both the road when there wasn't traffic jams, also he was using the buildings to have a much higher speed she was using both her disks and her new cheetah-feline abilities like the claws and the flexibility.

"Hmm I really could get used to this." She said before jumping on the last building that was overlooking the port and right there still not docked was the ship that carried the diamonds.

"Now when will they arrive?" A black van came and out from it the robbers came out, GoGo immediately climbed down the building swift and very silent and hid behind a corner close so she could hear what they were speaking.

"All right boys take your positions, Black Shadow when the ship docks stay hidden in the shade and at the right moment strike." He ordered and the thin robber went to his position.

"Flacon Eye, take sniping position in the building and wait for the moment the rest with me have the serum at the ready in case of trouble." He said and each of them checked if they have one syringe at the ready.

"All is ready." Said the bulky one showing his syringe.

"Take your positions." The leader ordered and everyone dispersed, GoGo with a smirk on her face immediately hid herself in a building and waited for the sniper to enter and take his position while GoGo was lurking in the shadows for the moment to strike. When the sniper took position at a window overlooking the docks GoGo approached him swiftly and slowly she could feel her hunting instinct coming out and in a way she liked it and now with glowing eyes she came behind him; however Falcon Eye felt a present.

"Who goes there?!" He asked looking behind but saw only darkness.

"Just us, animals." GoGo said and jumped on him making a hiss like a cheetah and knocked him down.

* * *

In the meantime the rest of the team arrived at GoGo's apartment; Hiro, Wasabi and Fred were of course are expecting Honey Lemon with GoGo that changed back to her full human self however from what Honey Lemon said on her phone things didn't seemed to go that well.

"We came as fast as we could what happened?" Wasabi started before he and the others looked around.

"Where is GoGo?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, when I entered she wasn't here." Honey Lemon said.

"But where in the world could that cat girl went?" Fred asked.

"She shouldn't have gone far." Hiro exclaimed before seeing GoGo's computer open and took a closer look on the news.

"Shipment of diamonds?" Hiro asked taking a look on the riddle. "This is their main target; GoGo surely went to stop the robbers."

"And surely she unleashed her animal self upon them right now." Fred said taking off his mask.

"We must get to the port." Honey Lemon said calling the Skymax with her own suit.

"Oh yeah, I will see a battle between a cheetah lady and robbers, I can't miss this." Fred said with excitement.

"It seems we must give her the antidote when we return, hopefully her hunting instinct could be tamed." Wasabi said.

"That and hopefully she wouldn't jump on us if she is already taken by it." Hiro said he really dreaded her new claws against him.

* * *

Back in the Port GoGo was still watching the actions of each robber and proceeded with the most extreme caution, the Korean decided that the best way to take on the others was now to put out the now panther theme robber before going for the others. The panther theme robber was at that moment near the docks after taking out and tying up the guards with rope.

"Now the rest should get in." Said the robber taking off his mask to show a white man smirking before taking up his come link, he didn't noticed the cheetah theme girl hero on a container nearby that jumped behind him.

"Calling someone." GoGo said with a smirk.

"You! You are the one who got hit by the dart reserved for me." He said.

"Indeed and just for you to know it is a payback time, with your weapons at maximum capacity. And by the way I started to enjoy it." The hero said showing her claws.

"I wouldn't be so happy because the others would find out you are here plus your animal instinct would get you."

"When that happens I will make sure that you and your team would be out of commission." GoGo said jumping at the robber but managed to avoid her, he knew martial arts GoGo then jumped back at him and started to use her hands to fight him, he in a way managed to avoid her hits and started to run from her when she tripped, he then took out a syringe, wanting to inject the serum in himself. GoGo then threw a disk that contained a trap to tie his legs, the robber fell to the ground while the syringe flew in the air and was caught by GoGo who got in front of him.

"Sorry, not this time!" GoGo said breaking the syringe dropping the serum to the ground that turned it useless.

"Not for me but the others is something else." The robber said.

"Prepare yourselves team we got company." GoGo turned around and saw the rest of the robbers prepared all had inserted the serum into themselves to prepare for the fight.

"I was right when I said that you had the instinct of a cheetah." Said the chief.

"Indeed." She said taking fighting position smirking. "And just for you to know I start to enjoy this especially when things go rough."

The rest of the Big Hero 6 were flying towards the port at the highest speed possible, many were worried of what was happening at that moment, Honey Lemon for all possibilities had made more antidote and was carrying 1 syringe at her, in the case of Fred, he was excited to see the fight while Hiro and Wasabi were worried on what might now be happening.

"Let's hope we will arrive on time who knows how GoGo is doing." Honey Lemon said.

"I know, let's hope we will manage to give GoGo the antidote soon. However in this case we must incapacitate the robbers." Hiro commented.

"I am wondering how she is doing at this moment." Wasabi said.

"Quite good I would say." Fred commented showing the team what was happening at that moment, GoGo was fighting against the robbers dodging the ones that charge at her even making them trip, she was fast moving when avoiding and attacking them.

"She really got the hang with those feline abilities, no doubt." Wasabi commented.

"Told you guys we should have let her do it with those abilities, I wouldn't lose this battle for anything in the world now." Fred said with enthusiasm.

"Maybe but now let's give her some back up." Hiro said.

"You all were right about those animal traits; those cheetah abilities really do have advantages." GoGo said jumping on a container to avoid the charge of the bear theme robber before their chief came to her.

"You wouldn't be laughing for too long!"

"Let's see what the king of the jungle does against one with the traits of the fastest feline on Earth." GoGo said with a smirk, the leader went on the container and started to attack her with everything he got, GoGo however dodged his blows while using her hands and legs to attack.

"I'm coming to you, boss." Said the bear theme robber charging at him.

"Not so fast it is payback time for Fredzilla." Fred said playfully jumping on his back and making him crush into a wall.

"One down other 3 animal people, to go." The other heroes then jumped from above and started to fight the other robbers. Honey Lemon managed to make 2 chem-balls to glue the female robber before turning to the others, Hiro used his magnetic gloves to throw a large pipe to the bulky one that wanted to charge again and hit him in the head this time dropping him unconscious however the panther theme robber came and started to attack him.

"Hope you got reflexes pipsqueak." He said smirking.

"I got skill and something more." Hiro said smirking before the robber started to charge at him to him but the teen genius activated the energy shield he had in his gloves to dodge him away.

"You really got me this time I can see." Commented the leader while climbing on the ship with GoGo following him, she wouldn't let him escape so easily.

"I do have to admit it is impressive as well, but." She used her tail to make him trip and fall from the ship in the water. "I prefer my human self but I will use what you gave me." She said before throwing a life preserver before tying him up, all the robbers were now defeated and tied up with antidote administrated but now it was time to find where they had put their loot.

"Well this one wasn't too easy." Hiro commented.

"Maybe but I told you I wouldn't miss it." Fred commented before GoGo went to their chief.

"Now, tell us, where is your loot."

"Try me!" He commented with a smirk.

"For your information, those claws." GoGo started showing them to him with a menacing look "Are ready to cut your bones as well." She said intimidating him turning away from her, GoGo then pressed her pointing finger to his face rubbing him before the claws started to be felt in a more painful way till the robber pointed with his head their hideout.

"Thank you for your help." GoGo said with a smirk.

"Wasabi, Baymax watch them till we return." Hiro said and the rest went into the building inside they found on a table and case full of the stolen diamonds and jewels, there was also a laptop near it that was on and had a USB flash drive.

"It seems they really pulled some good heists." Commented GoGo.

"At least they will be returned; we will let that job to the police." Hiro said, knowing about Chief Cruz's antipathy towards heroes. The teen genius turned towards the laptop.

"Let's see however what is on this USB flash drive." Hiro said placing it in the laptop to reveal a recording with a figure that couldn't be recognized due to the powerful light.

'_Greetings Big Hero 6 I am grateful to know that you had managed to capture those diamond thieves at last, I am not proud that I had to use them in order to give you this message but in any case it was a necessary evil. I know very well that you are all suspicious about the monster and mutant events that started to go around the city and you all suspect Sycorax and Ms. Amara. It is true, the fact that __**one**__ of the later is to blame. It is quite common since in their case __**2 people**__ that look the same don't usually have the same intentions, thoughts and personalities and think about the world in perspectives very different from one another, they look the same but each have different personalities. Something one would think it is only in movies and comic books yet here it is happening in reality in the case of the CEO. If you want people to start to believe you and doubt Sycorax look in the box below the table here you will find what is needed for the people to doubt Sycorax and Ms. Amara._' Said the figure and Hiro pulled out the cardboard box to open it, inside there was a lab coat with the Sycorax emblem on it plus vials with the antidote and the animal DNA serum plus an analyzer with the Sycorax emblem as well, all this would in a way expose Sycorax at last.

'_There is another thing to give you._' The figure started again and all turned to the message.

'_This message will self destruct in 55 seconds after it is finalized but before that in order for you to understand better and take a good clue of what I want to say take the paper from below this laptop, inside there are only 2 words but would give you an idea about the Amaras I do hope you will manage to figure everything out. Farewell._" He said and on the screen a chronometer showing white letters the countdown started.

"I will look under the laptop quick you take the box and the diamonds and get it to safety who knows how big will be the blast." Hiro said and Honey Lemon took the box while Hiro lifted the laptop and under there was a paper A4 bent in two, Hiro without a second though grabbed it and went outside the building just in time the computer exploded the blast enveloped only the table where everything was it was a good thing that everything was now to safety and the police also arrived and took into custody both the thrives and their loot.

"So what happened in there?" Wasabi asked.

"It seems that inside there was also a recording of one who wanted to contact us, the recording had exploded however." GoGo said.

"What was on the recording?"

"Someone who it seems gave us a clue about what is happening right now with the monsters." Hiro said showing him the paper. "In this paper might have it, of course we will talk only after we expose something, it must be only between us."

"A camera crew already arrived for that." Fred said.

"Let the show begin then." Hiro said placing the paper in a pocket in his suit while the reporter came.

* * *

The next day everyone went to GoGo's apartment, after she and Honey Lemon returned after stopping the robbers GoGo immediately took the antidote that had immediate effect of turning her back, she no more had yellow fur with spots, her eyes, feet, hands and teeth were back to normal and her tail disappeared completely. The Korean girl was glad that she was back to normal again although she recognized that she might miss the feline abilities especially when she could intimidate annoying people with claws and sharp teeth.

"Well GoGo it seems that everything is back to normal again." Wasabi said.

"I am really glad for that." She said smirking eating a salad.

"True at least I am not going to be torn apart." Hiro commented relief.

"Ohh, you can still be actually, my nails are like claws now. It seems some small things remained." GoGo said smirking while Hiro shivered.

"Guys look, what we have exposed made quite an impression for people regarding Sycorax. It is also said that Liv might have trashed her office after this scandal of Sycorax doing this kind of stuff by helping the robbers with that serum." Fred said showing the news on his phone.

"Well at least people would start doubt them, more or less." Wasabi commented.

"Yeah, more or less." Hiro said hoping that one specific person would do the same thing, before getting the paper out.

"Hiro your body shows that you might be concerned about something." Baymax said.

"Everything is fine Baymax you don't need to worry." Hiro said.

"So what did the figure said exactly in the video aside from using the robbers to contact us?" Wasabi asked.

"He said several other things including the situation with monsters around San Fransokyo and Sycorax getting involved, in a way the figure confirmed about them doing everything not to mention that Liv might be involved." Honey Lemon explained.

"It also told that in this paper we might give a clue to figure something out." Hiro said opening it, inside however there were two pictures that showed Liv Amara however one had a lab coat while the other had a red dress and under it was only 2 words.

'_Evil copy'_

"So what does it says?" GoGo asked.

"Only 2 words, evil copy."

"Evil copy?" Wasabi asked confused.

"But what could that mean?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Duh, evil twin sister or clone took the place of the real Liv and now is doing all the evils she wants; it isn't something out of ordinary when it comes to my field." Fred said.

"Fred, now be serious." GoGo commented.

"Actually he might have a point, when I tried to use Baymax as a lie detector to find out if she is responsible for the monsters by asking Chris, it showed negative. So in this case Liv isn't the one doing all that is happening now." Hiro said turning back to the paper. "Can't believe I haven't thought about this possibility."

"But guys if her sister or a clone might be the one responsible for all this, then where is the real Liv Amara." Honey Lemon asked.

"Hmm, wonder the same thing, hopefully we will manage to find out soon before this double unlashes whatever plan she has in mind." Hiro said.

"Yeah and by the way, Karmi posted a new story and look the robbers are animal hybrids." Fred exclaimed.

"Hiro!" GoGo started turning to the boy "I hope you haven't told her about what happened to me."

"I really didn't plus she wouldn't expect you especially if you hid when the reporters came in." He said fearful.

"You are lucky I am no more half-cheetah because I would have torn you to shreds." GoGo said while the boy gulped.

"Too bad it isn't GoGo the one who defeated the Jungle King in this story to be close to reality." Fred commented reading it while Hiro frowned.

"I have to go somewhere." Hiro said walking out of the apartment with Baymax not wanting to think about whatever awkwardness that fan fiction might have plus he has to thank someone.

* * *

_SFIT._

Hiro was walking peacefully threw the corridors towards his lab, on one hand he has to think about he had discovered the last night plus in that moment he should be out of his rival's view. She been a supporter of Sycorax and of 'Liv' who knows what she might think that he was around, and going directly to her lab isn't something he wanted especially not when she probably was boiling with rage.

"Hiro your heart beating rate has accelerated, indicating stress. What might be the problem?" The robot asked.

"Nothing much Baymax with the exception that I don't want to bump into someone who surely didn't took the information too kindly." He said not knowing that behind them her rival saw them.

"HAMADA!" She shouted with anger, Hiro's heart rate now increased even more on turning around.

"Oh yeah, hey I wanted to thank you for the antidote you did for GoGo and I'm sorry about the news that you heard." Hiro said quickly with a stressed voice fearing she might want to choke him.

"SORRY! Why would you be? You always said that Liv and Sycorax are behind the mutants around the city and look what information there is. SOMEONE AT SYCORAX MADE THAT SERUM FOR THE ROBBERS!" She shouted to almost a deafening volume.

"Really unfortunate isn't it?" Hiro said keeping a calm voice.

"Oh please you would right now say that Liv is behind all this."

"She isn't actually." Hiro said smirking.

"I KNEW YOULD SAY THAT SHE" started before realizing what Hiro just said.

"Wait! You said she isn't?" She said dumbstruck.

"Well from what it seems, it is probably someone else at Sycorax, but not Liv." He said with a smirk.

"From where this change of thoughts?" Karmi asked.

"Well let's just say that I had a good long though and maybe it isn't her but someone else."

"At last you put down your conspiracy theory." Karmi said relieved.

"Yet from what I can tell Sycorax probably didn't took that thing likely when hearing the news."

"You have no idea. When I went there for my internship today she was with Chris, full of rage and shouted at everyone around her like mad, she even trashed her office and she even told me to take 2 days off. Everything was crazy." Karmi said.

"Wow, didn't expect that. By the way thanks for antidote you made for GoGo it really was helpful at least I wouldn't be torn to shreds." Hiro said.

"No problem and by the way I hope that scoundrel who did this would be found soon before it starts again and make Sycorax look bad even more." Karmi commented.

"I hope the same and for you to know try to avoid people that look the same but have different personalities." Hiro said.

"People that look the same but have different personalities, what kind of people are you talking about?"

"Simple, twins or doubles they look the same but have different personalities, one easily could mistake its idol for a bad twin or something that has other intentions." Hiro smirked confusing the girl.

"You are now trying to say that Liv has some sort of twin sister that isn't like her in personality?" Karmi asked now unimpressed.

"Hey, everyone has family secrets plus the possibility of a bad twin, whom Liv doesn't want to talk about even to you because of a negative relationship isn't excluded, especially if it is a touchy subject that she wants to avoid talking to people outside the family." Hiro said.

"Hmm, maybe although I don't think her sister could be that bad even thou they have a not so pleasant relationship. Besides how bad could it be?"

"Probably worst then ours especially if she didn't want to talk about it with anyone, and just for you to know if it is a touchy family subject better not bring it up to her." Hiro said not wanting the girl to endanger herself because of that.

"I would not bring it up; I would wait for her to want to talk about it with me." Karmi said smirking turning around towards her lab, while Hiro remained in place thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring the thing up.

* * *

_Sycorax _

In most times the CEO would be in the office however, Ms. Amara was at this moment in her secret underground lab thinking about the situation that just happened, that the public now is contented that Sycorax might be involved in the issue regarding mutants around the city. The woman was in all cases furious that someone had managed to find out what might happen and leaked it to the public thanks to the robbers. In all cases she must try to find the traitor and if necessary eliminate him or her completely.

"Hmm, Big Hero 6 I once said that they really must stop interfering in my agenda, however after this thing that happened the only way this information leaked is only because one employee has a personal agenda of his or her own." Said Liv looking at her phone regarding the news.

"Too bad we don't know who the rat might be." Chris said calmly with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter, this is just a small setback, when we find out who the traitor is we will crush him like a small insignificant pest." Liv said going towards the capsule that contains the real Liv Amara.

"I should have known better the fact that there are people who know you too well especially if we think that the one who helped the robbers left that box to be found by the heroes on purpose. Well this ally and mole will pay a heavy price, not so much in money as in something else, and as for Big Hero 6 I will make sure that they disappear completely in one way or the next. However despite this setback you don't need to worry all the plans will soon be fulfilled…..Liv." She said looking at the dormant figure inside.

THE END


End file.
